Harry Potter and the Miserable Ones
by La La Looney
Summary: When Hermione saved Ron she never expected to use magic that was supposed to be dead. However whether she meant for this to happen or not she must live with the consequence and that consequence will devour them all. First Year.
1. Chapter 1

A desperate Hermione accidentally summons powerful magic when an unconscious Ron is left for dead in favour of the Philosopher stone. My first Soul bonding fic; inspired by there being no Romione stories with soul bonding. Set in first year.

This story sprung up from the lack of soulbonding stories for Ron Hermione. So yeah read and review.

A terrified Hermione gently cradled Ron's head; his head lolled back blood pooling around his head like some kind of grotesque halo.

"Ron you're so stupid. Why would you go and sacrifice yourself You could have found another way. Your so stupid, stupid, stupid, _stup__-" _a sob caught in her throat "_wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP."_

"Miss Granger?" Hermione sat up startled and looked over her shoulder.

"Professor!" She collapsed in on herself in relief. Thank God, Ron he was going to be okay and Harry as well. They were all saved. However his next words brought her crashing back down to earth

"Miss Granger, can I expect you to take care of Mr Weasley while I save Harry and get back the philosopher stone.

"Wait what? Please professor I can't do this on my own. Professor _Ron,_" however Dumbledore had already exited the room and proceeded onto the next room. Whether he heard her or not was unknown but what she did know was that Ron and her weren't important. She glanced down at his face and to stop herself from fainting Ron's face was so pale even his hair seemed to have dimmed slightly.

Get a hold of yourself Hermione; Ron needs you right now.

You need to save him. You need to save stupid, insensitive, annoying,lazy, disgusting, kind, brave, funny, bold, smart, loyal Ron. Her hand tightened around her wand (when did she reach for her wand) and this _need_ to save, protect, heal Ron possessed her. _Must heal Ron. Must save Ron. Must protect Ron._ These thoughts were on a continuous replay like a chant.

Magic flowed through her entire body and suddenly she is reminded of when her wand chose her. It's the same feeling but... but it's fiercer, wild, powerful and most of all ancient. Its old, older than her older than anything. The closest comparison she can think of is books. The really ancient kind that tells story through the smell and the touch taste it leaves in her mouth once she's finished not the actual words.

It's like her magic is searching for something. She wills it to latch onto Ron and it does seeping into his skin deep into the marrow of his bones. However she is soon broken out her thoughts by Ron who stirs and lets out a groan. The groan however doesn't sound like he's in pain quite the contrary actually in fact its quite pleasant. His faces scrunches up and she knows almost instinctively that it's because of_ her_ magic.

This only pushes her to force more magic down this connection or whatever it is However she is beginning to tire and she can feel fatigue clouding her eyesight. She feels a tentative weak brush against her own magic; so weak that if she hadn't been concentrating she would have completely missed it. Is that... _Ron_?

'_Take'_ his voice is loud and so very Ron-like but there is a certain type of vulnerability that makes her want to cry (and not the pretty type either).

'_Take'_ he repeats again his magic is pushing against her own trying to give her some strength.

'_No I'm supposed to save you." _ She is being stubborn and she knows it but she still owes Harry and Ron for saving her from the troll.

She can almost feel him roll his eyes at her comment '_like hell you do now stop being a twat and let me help you silly cow.' _She can feel herself rising to the bait and she opens her mouth to reply with a snappy comeback but she's either too tired or she doesn't care. She can't pick between the two options.

Instead she nods. Okay.

Everything explodes into a kaleidoscope of colours and light. She sees no more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She's hears incoherent mumbling it's all a jumble of sounds and words that don't have any meaning. But there is someone calling her. The words he (definitely a he) speaks are as clear as day.

"_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione,_" her eyes flash open, or at least she tries to but the slightest bit of movement feels like trying to lift up 100kg weight, impossible.

"_Hermione, Hermione are you there,_" Ron it's Ron; she was suddenly flooded with euphoria and relief. A ridiculous yet acute desire to cry also floods her senses.

"_Shit, Hermione don't cry. I'm all right, see._" he says quickly. The waves of awkwardness that are rolling off Ron is almost tangible.

"_I can't help it. I'm so happy __that you're okay,_" she sobs; for a moment she pauses "_and don't swear Ronald._"

Ron snorts but then he says gently "I_'m fine don't worry about me. What about you are you okay and what about Harry as well?_" For a moment she is touched by his concern however this is soon wiped clean by his next words "_and __I'll bloody well swear whenever I want to."_

She decides to quite kindly ignore his last comment "I_'m fine and Harry probably is as well. Since Dumbledore went after him._" She mutters the last part careful to keep any animosity out of her voice. She can feel Ron's relief. She pauses a moment carefully evaluating this; she can _feel_ Ron's relief. _Why can she feel Ron's relief? _Her thought process goes into overdrive; shutting down all systems along the way. This shouldn't be possible it was in every book she had ever read this wasn't possible. It wasn't possible you had to be a legilimens to be able to do this and she was more than a 100% sure that neither her or Ron were legilimens.

How was this possible was she dreaming, were they dead, or was she under some kind of spell.

"_Calm y_o_ur tits Hermione,_" Ron says popping out from wherever he had been in the first place. She can feel herself going red with anger.

"_I will not calm my tits Ronald Weasley," _her voice is deadly and like ice; there is no room for argument and she is half waiting with baited breath for him to rise to the challenge like a fiery phoenix.

And he does with all his Gryffindore courage "_for the love of Merlin's baggy fat arse wake the hell up._" She does and it is like someone has hooked a rope around her navel and has yanked her up to consciousness, it is not a pleasant experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Her body felt like lead but she felt warm and the cool yet soothing hand gently stroked her forehead, she could here someone quietly crying. She instantly felt the need to comfort whoever the person was but the stroking was so soothing that she couldn't for the life of her focus on the obviously distressed person besides her. Her eyes gently fluttered squinting at the bright lights and the white ceiling. Her eye sight was blurry but she could just about make the outline of her parents. Her head felt like someone had decided to hammer a giant stake into her head

"Mummy? Daddy? My head hurts," her voice sounds weak and she thinks that it will be carried away by the light breeze, never reaching their ears.

"Hemione, that's right Mummy and Daddy are here. Everything is all right," her parents engulf her in a bear hug and her Mum is sobbing so hard that she thinks that she might flood this whole room with tears; from the corner of her peripheral vision she could see red hair. She is so happy to see her parents; for a good part of the year she had been miserable and had actually considered leaving Hogwarts but now they were here.

She allows herself a moment of peace letting herself revel in their love before managing to mumble squashed under her parents fierce hug.

"Ron, where's Ron?" Ron steps out from behind her Dad smiling sheepishly and giving her a small wave. He is still pale and he has dark circles under his eyes but at least he's safe. She sends him a weak smile however she is drawn out of her happy mood by the boy beside him. The boy that isn't moving. The boy who is unconscious. The boy known as her other best friend. This boy is Harry Potter.

"Don't worry my dear he's all right if not a little tired," she turns her eyes towards to a plump red-headed lady; she has kind eyes, blue just like Ron's. She tightens her grip on her parents who have now let go of her and who are currently holding her hands.

"This is my Mum and Dad," Ron points out; her eyes go up to a thin man with barely any hair he is smiling gently at her. She winces slightly at the sudden change in volume; her head really does hurt. He shoots her an apologetic face and mouths _"sorry,"_ to her

"Hi, nice to meet you Mr and Mr's Weasley I'm Her..." she gets cut off by Mr's Weasley.

"Oh I know who you Ron talks about you all the time," she turns her eyes to Ron surprise and disbelief colouring her face.

He flushes, his ears turning bright red to match his hair and mumbles "well yeah of course I do your one of my best friends and I talk about Harry as well." He pokes his finger through his jumper looking awkward and uncomfortable but she is touched. The headache becomes background noise when Ron is here and acting so _Ron._

"Oh, I almost forgot ," Mr's Weasley quickly stands up "Ronnie can you get Madam Pomfrey," Ron nods trudging towards the door.

For some strange reason her headache seems to become more intense. The pain has transitioned from a dull ache to a blinding pain. She can faintly here Ron let out a loud groan and she feels sick. It's like someone is ripping her body in half. She is seeing stars and there are tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Hermione what's wrong? Someone hurry up get help!" Her Dad's panicked voice shouts; Ron takes a step closer to the door. She screams and blacks out. The very last thing she hears is her parents panicked screams and in the background Ron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_What's wrong with them they were fine before. Why would they just collapse like that? Please Dumbledore is it dark magic."_

"_I don't know as of yet Molly but I am certain that it isn't dark magic,"_ she doesn't know who any of these people are; there tones are hushed and they talk in whispers but the presence they allude is safe. The voices faded to a solitary silence.

"_Hermione. Hermione fuck are you okay,"_ she gives a slight jolt at this new voice but despite his disgusting language and his harsh tones he sounds like a rather nice person, if the concern is anything to go by.

"_Damn it to fuck snap the bloody hell out of it Hermione or I swear on Merlin's fat ugly arse I'll,"_ Ron?

"_Ron is that you?" _she asks tentatively maybe this is just a dream; it has to be how else would she be hearing him in her head.

"_No it's fucking Snape," _he snarls sarcasm practically dripping from every word he speaks. She can feel her annoyance rising; just because he had been hurt didn't mean he could be so horrid.

"_Well with how horrid you're acting it's no wonder I mistook you for Snape!" _ She snaps before bursting into tears.

"_Ah fuck, Hermione I'm sorry. I was being a git. You can hit me if you want," _he said hurriedly and she got the sudden image of him waving his arms wildly .

"_It's all-right just don't be such an insensitive..."_

"_Arse,"_ Ron offered helpfully; they both shared a small laugh before settling into a comfortable silence. She pondered the situation for what felt like hours. She hadn't really had time to think about what was going on with waking up and seeing her parents, everything had just been so hectic and fast-paced. But now she had time to think of the absurdity of this situation. The closest thing she could compare this to was was those cheesy books she would sometimes read but that was impossible those books were made by muggles and they were just stories. But even then the books had never described anything like this they were usually very romantic. Okay Hermione be rational; list your thoughts: she and Ron could read each others thoughts. Whatever this was seemed to be very draining. This had only started when she had poured her magic into Ron. It had only happened when she had poured her magic into Ron! Oh Merlin how could she be so _stupid._ Their magic must have somehow created a connection. But how? There had been incidents like this as rare as they were but they had never lasted this long and never to this extent.

"_Hermione why can we talk to each other like this," _Ron asked his voice was quiet but it completely shattered the silence.

"_I think when I used my magic to save you it made some sort of connection." _ She says hesitantly. The onslaughts of emotion radiating off Ron at this statement was shocking: shock, gratitude, anger but even greater than all these emotions was the overwhelming horror at that statement. Hermione felt sick. Was she really that bad; she thought they were friends now. Ron explained seemingly unaware of her hurt feelings.

"_We can't go reading each others minds its well dark!" _she could almost feel Ron's embarrassment as he mumbled _"and its wrong cause your a girl and I'm a boy,"_ She couldn't help but roll her eyes but relief flooded her so it wasn't because of _her _but because of something else.

"_Really I never noticed," _ she said rather dryly however Ron didn't seem to notice her sarcasm and only continued on.

"_Well your not a proper girl but your still a girl I guess," _Hermione could feel her temper rise; sexism right there it went against all her rights as a woman. Make that a girl. It was insulting.

"_And what do I need to do to fit into the stereotype of being a girl Ronald," _she says sharply her voice is almost a hiss. She is daring him to rebuke her comment however if there is one thing Ron has in abundance it is bravery or maybe stupidity either one would do.

"_Oh for Merlin's sake don't be like that Hermione I never said you weren't a girl," _she scowls he had insinuated it and let a snarl that was almost akin to a wild ferocious beast.

"_Well you might as well have," _she can feel waves of anger radiating off him in tangible swirls.

"_This is exactly why I didn't want you in fucking head you always act like a bitch," _Ron spits out; she lets out a sob.

"_I hate you Ronald!" _she shouts out at him Ron recoils in shock obviously not expecting her reaction.

"_Well your not that great either," _however his voice lacks any conviction this doesn't appease her. There is a pregnant and awkward silence but Ron soon breaks it why is she not surprised she thinks rolling her eyes; she can tell that he is itching to say something.

"_I'm sorry Hermione but I never said you weren't a girl," _she can feel herself softening but his last words seem to infuriate her more than before. How can he be so so immature and annoying? Surely no-one could be that thick.

"_It has nothing to do with you not considering me a girl but you aren't winning any points for that but everything to do with how horrible you are," _she snaps at him before completely ignoring him.

Ron is quiet for a moment she can tell he feels guilty _"I'm sorry I called you a bitch. You're not really you just have a stick up your arse," _

"I don't have a stick up my arse," she says disapprovingly; scandalised by Ron's crude language

"_You're right," _he says seriously _"It's more like a tree stuck up your arse instead," _he laughs

"_Jerk,"_ she mumbles but it is all in good nature.

"_I just want some answers you know? I want to know if we're going to be stuck like this forever. I can't have you invading my mind whenever you fancy a quick peek or you get bored,"_ Ron sounds so frustrated and she can imagine him yanking at his hair.

"_I wouldn't go into your mind without permission," _she states reassuringly and she means it she would never invade his privacy like that. _It was wrong._

"_I know you wouldn't but I still need some answers," _Ron sounds miserable it pulls at her heart string and the overwhelming urge to make him happy and to protect him comes back full force. She decides to ignore it in replacement for logic.

"_Why don't you wake up than? We can look in the library and find some answers," _she offers helpfully. It is her first and only answer. Books always are.

"_I don't know how,"_ Ron says now completely miserable _'I don't know anything' _his thought drifts in lost, delicate and vulnerable. She doesn't touch it she will break it if she does.

"_Yes you do! _You're_ just being lazy,_" she snaps at him. This delicate, vulnerable isn't her Ron. This Ron is like the one that was dying.Her words seem to calm him and she can feel him slowly going back to normal.

"_You'll be here when I wake up right?"_ she softens. She is not used to comforting Ron in fact she is not used to comforting anyone. She hopes that she isn't doing too an atrocious job of it.

"_Of course I want to find some answers as well,"_ she says confidently but she doesn't think she is quite ready to find out yet. This must be the first time she doesn't want to know an answer. It is strange.


End file.
